<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мой Мастер, скажите... by Mitlaure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293148">Мой Мастер, скажите...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure'>Mitlaure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А в крепости его ждал верный наместник, тревога и беспокойство которого казались материальными.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мой Мастер, скажите...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Время действия - после похищения сильмариллов.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мой Мастер, скажите, о чем Ваши думы?<br/>Неужто прокрались тревожной змеей? <br/>И лик Ваш отныне печалью отмечен,<br/>Хоть мы победили. Ну да, нелегко.</p><p>Не верю, что дело в проклятых стекляшках. <br/>Не в них же? — Уймись. Сожалею, но в них.<br/>— О, Эру! — Его нам еще не хватало.<br/>Ступай, отдохни, лишний раз не бузи.</p><p>Забота твоя мне приятна, однако…<br/>— Да, Мастер. Я понял. Молчу. Ухожу.<br/>— Вот дурень, неужто обиделся вправду?<br/>— Мой Мастер, ну что Вы. Какое тут, право.<br/>— Чудесно. Ну что же, спасибо, что ждал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>